


Love Actually

by evak1isak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Broken Engagement, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Declarations Of Love, Embedded Images, Evak - Freeform, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Love Actually, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Kissing, Love Actually References, Love Confessions, M/M, please appreaciate this it took me ages to put those pictures in the text oh lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak is engaged to his high school boyfriend, Chris, until things change when Even, his high school friend, shows up one day at Christmas, with an important message to tell through some posters while "Silent Night" plays in the background.Or, the famousLove Actuallyscene but with a twist at the end.





	Love Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Many of you will recognize the scene from "Love Actually", and I had to make a Evak version of course.
> 
> The song that plays in the background in the scene is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RAzANJRN5I (and I'd recommend listening to it while you read this)  
> The Love Actually scene is this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7u6bMBlCXw
> 
> Hope you like this (and the posters I've made!)

It was already Christmas, Isak’s favourite time of the year. He had decorated the whole house with Chris, obviously forcing the other boy to wear a Santa hat, like he did. Isak couldn’t have a fiancé who wasn’t excited for Christmas. He had watched all the Christmas themed films on TV while having a hot drink, covered in a blanket while being cuddled by Chris.

 

Of course, “Love Actually” was one of the films Isak watched every Christmas, even if Chris was already fed up. But he’d been watching that film since he was a child, and this year was no exception. They were watching the TV, cuddling on the sofa, when someone rang. Isak moaned, not really wanting to get up, but he knew he had to.

 

“I’ll be back soon,” he told Chris after they broke the kiss, going towards the door. He opened it, expecting their neighbour to be outside asking for salt or pepper, but it wasn’t her. It was Even. Even, with his warm smile and red beanie. They had been friends since they met back in high school, when Chris was already dating Isak. Of course, they kept being friends once they were at uni, just as Chris and Isak are now a couple, about to get married. Isak knew that many people thought that they were just university students and didn’t know whether they wanted to marry or not, but he was sure about his decision.

 

“Oh… hi!”

 

“Who is it?” Chris shouted from the living room. Isak was about to tell him that it was Even, Chris would be happy to have a coffee with their friend, but Even was taking out some white posters, so Isak frowned and said nothing. Even held a poster  

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/37970002624/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak read the poster and turned his head around so that Chris could hear him, “It’s carol singers!”

 

“Give ‘em a crown and tell ‘em to bugger off!” Chris replied back.

 

Even played his iPhone and a pair of speakers on top of the bin they had outside. He removed the poster, showing a new one.  

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/37970002654/in/dateposted-public/)

 

He let the new one fall to the floor

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/37970003514/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/24815174878/in/dateposted-public/)

Isak laughed when he saw the pictures. Of course, Leonardo DiCaprio had to be there.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/37970002814/in/dateposted-public/)

Even was staring at him the whole time, as Isak read the posters and looked into Even’s blueeyes.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/37970002924/in/dateposted-public/) 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/37970003034/in/dateposted-public/)

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/24815174178/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Isak gave him a pitying smile. Of course, how didn’t he realize? How Even always liked spending time alone with Isak, how he laughed at his jokes, how he always _cared_ for him… 

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/24815174268/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/24815174408/in/dateposted-public/)

 

 

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/37970003614/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Isak laughed. It was one of those laughs where his whole body spasmed and the corner of his eyes wrinkled. If he knew how much Even adored those laughs…  

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160828258@N08/24815174528/in/dateposted-public/)

He let the last poster fall to the floor and gave Isak two thumps up. “Merry Christmas…” Isak whispered. Even took the posters, his phone and the speakers and turned around, walking down the snowy street of Oslo where Isak’s house was located. And then, that’s when Isak knew that he had to make a choice; risk everything, or stay where he was.

 

He ran towards Even, the snow landing on his head and the cold weather entering his bones. “Even!” He shouted, getting the reaction he wanted when his friend turned around. He walked to him slowly, and once in front of him he kissed him. It wasn’t a chaste kiss, but one full of passion. He was telling Even everything he wanted to say all these years, everything he had never told him, scared that he would lose his friend and Chris. But now that Even was deepening the kiss and hugging him, the posters on the floor and Isak’s hand through Even’s strands of hair, everything was different. The slippery floor made them fall, Isak landing on top of Even. They both laughed, but never broke the kiss. “Merry Christmas,” Isak whispered against those lips, the lips he had wanted to kiss since he had first seen Even. And Isak had already made his choice, and he wasn’t going to regret it, he was sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I had some issues to get the pics in the fic (and I don't get that well with HTML...) but it was worth it :)


End file.
